Niaiserie champêtre
by Stupid Axolotl
Summary: Harry et Ron font des couronnes de clématites au lieu d’écouter le cours de botanique. Niaiserie champêtre. One shot à la guimauve


  
Titre : Niaiserie champêtre  
  
Auteur : Stupid Axolotl  
  
Betâtestage : M.A.T qui indique qu'il a bien fait son boulot et que vous ne trouverez aucune faute ! (vous voulez parier ?)  
  
Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien du tout, mis à part une demi-douzaine d'amphibiens primitifs qui passent leur temps à s'empiffrer.  
  
Avertissement : Shonen ai tout gentil, mais ne lisez tout de même pas si vous êtes allergiques aux gays, à la botanique, et à plus forte raison aux deux.   
  
Résumé : Harry et Ron font des couronnes de clématites au lieu d'écouter le cours de botanique. Niaiserie champêtre. One shot à la guimauve.  
  


  
Quand Mrs Sprout annonça que dans deux semaines, il y aurait une excursion, la plupart des élèves furent ravis. On était en mai, et depuis quelques semaines il faisait très beau, ce qui donnait aux étudiants envie de se promener dehors plutôt que d'étudier dans des salles poussiéreuses et ennuyeuses. Les cours de Mrs Sprout, dans les serres lumineuses, étaient déjà très appréciés, mais l'idée de passer toute une journée à étudier à l'extérieur plut encore davantage. Le professeur avait décidé cela après s'être rendu compte que, si la plupart des étudiants avaient des connaissances théoriques importantes sur les plantes, beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient aucune connaissance pratique, n'ayant même jamais vu, ou bien jamais remarqué, des plantes pourtant communes autour d'Hogwarts. Elle avait donc décidé de les emmener dans les champs et forêts alentours pour améliorer leur savoir de terrain.  
  
Mrs Sprout, imaginant que ce qui était vrai pour la botanique devait être vrai pour la zoologie, alla voir Mr Konrad Allee, le professeur de Zoologie, qui s'associa à son projet.  
  
  
Le soir qui suivit, Harry, Hermione et Ron, installés dans la salle commune des Gryffindors, échangeaient leurs impressions après l'annonce de l'excursion.  
  
- C'est inespéré ! s'enthousiasmait Hermione, j'étais justement très perturbée de ne connaître les choses que de manière théorique, par les livres. Ca va vraiment être passionnant !   
  
- Tu es folle, lui répondit calmement Ron. Ca va être épouvantablement ennuyeux. La seule bonne chose, c'est qu'on sera dehors et qu'on pourra s'arranger pour en faire le moins possible.   
  
- Ce que tu dis est scandaleux ! s'indigna Hermione. Je ne te plaindrai pas quand tu auras raté ton année !   
  
Ron rit en voyant l'air blessé et boudeur de Hermione. Décidément, c'était cela qui était réellement scandaleux, d'être aussi sérieuse et respectueuse des règles. Ron le lui dit, ce qui énerva encore un peu plus Hermione. Ron se tourna alors vers Harry, qui était plus susceptible de se ranger de son côté, et qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à là.  
  
- Et toi, Harry, que penses-tu de cela ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- Euh, difficile à dire. Je pense que Hermione a raison, mais  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Hermione l'interrompit.  
  
- Toi ! s'amusa-t-elle, c'est toi qui ose dire cela ? Il me semblait au contraire que tu mettais un point d'honneur à enfreindre consciencieusement toutes les règles   
  
- Ce n'est pas du tout cela ! protesta Harry. J'essaie d'être sérieux, ce sont les circonstances qui   
  
Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Les circonstances, bien sûr, s'amusa Ron. Elles ont bon dos, les circonstances   
  
  
  
  
  
Le jour fixé pour l'excursion, les trois amis descendirent ensemble aux serres. Hermione portait une sacoche sur l'épaule, ce qui intrigua ses deux amis.  
  
- Qu'emportes-tu là ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Une boite pour transporter les plantes, un sécateur, des pinces récita Hermione.  
  
- il fallait amener ça ? s'étonna Harry, un peu paniqué.  
  
- Non, mais je compte profiter de cette excursion pour commencer un herbier, annonça Hermione fièrement.  
  
Mais sa déclaration n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Ses deux amis semblaient peu enthousiasmés.  
  
Ils arrivaient à la serre. Peu de temps après, Mrs Sprout s'avança, accompagnée du professeur de Zoologie, Mr Konrad Allee.  
  
- Bon, vous êtes tous là,déclara-t-elle après avoir dévisagé les élèves. Nous allons commencer par les plantes des prairies sèches. C'est là que l'on trouve la plupart des herbes médicinales magiques. Nous allons voir la pimprenelle, l'aigremoine eupatoire, la potentille tormentille, la gesse des prés, le mélilot élevé, la bugrane épineuse et, plus tard, en prairie humide, la reine des prés et l'herbe du Parnasse, la fameuse fleur dont l'ingestion rajeunit drastiquement le consommateur. Puis Mr Allee prendra le relais et vous parlera d'animaux magiques.  
  
Elle fit une pause.   
  
- Si tout le monde est prêt, nous y allons !  
  
Elle se mit en route. Mr Allee et les élèves la suivirent. Ils cheminèrent à travers les champs, le long de la forêt. La prairie, tout à fait à l'était sauvage, était composée en grande partie de plantes hautes dans lesquelles il était difficile de progresser. Enfin, les deux professeurs s'arrêtèrent.  
  
- Qu'avons-nous là ? demanda Mrs Sprout en montrant une touffe d'une papilionacée jaune aux fleurs pendantes.  
  
- Melolitus officinalis, dit Hermione, tout heureuse de savoir la réponse. C'est une plante utilisée comme base dans la plupart des potions. Elle a été introduite en Angleterre au 16ème siècle par le grand sorcier italien Dipsacus Farfara.   
  
- C'est bien cela, confirma le professeur. Puis elle précisa : On l'utilise en base pour des potions parce qu'elle  
  
Elle partit dans des explications compliquées et ennuyeuses sur l'action catalytique du Mélilot dans la chimie du Globdanium (Gl), un élément présent en proportions importantes dans les plantes magiques.  
  
- Et blah, blah blah, imita Ron en se penchant sur l'épaule de Harry, qui sourit mais continua à écouter Mrs Sprout. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je ne reste pas ici, dit Ron, et il s'éloigna précautionneusement.  
  
Harry se tourna vers son ami qui s'enfuyait, réfléchit un peu, et finalement, il resta à écouter le cours, avec quelques regrets.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ron était arrivé au niveau de la lisière de la forêt. Elle était protégée par une épaisse haie de buis recouverte de houblon, de ronces, de clématite et de roses des chiens.  
  
Ron suivit la haie sur quelques mètres. A un endroit, la haie était trouée d'un passage au niveau du sol Ron se mit à genoux devant le trou et se pencha pour y regarder. On pouvait voir de l'autre côté. Il rampa sous le buisson. En regardant vers le haut, il aperçut toute une place où les branches étaient mortes et la couverture végétale inexistante. Il s'y engouffra avec difficulté, retenu de toutes parts par des branches plus ou moins grosses. Il en cassa certaines qui gênaient trop sa progression, en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit, de façon à ne pas être repéré.  
Il déboucha de l'autre côté de la haie. C'était le sous-bois, couvert de mousses et également abondamment colonisé par les fougères. Le soleil n'atteignait pas cet endroit, et il restait frais et calme. Ron s'assit sur le tapis de mousse, les bras autour des genoux. Il était absolument ravi d'être ici, au calme, plutôt que là-bas à suivre cette ennuyeuse leçon de botanique. Ici aussi, il y avait des plantes magiques, par exemple ces gouet cracheurs, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en étudier les effets. Il les regardait seulement, de loin, les observant alors qu'ils capturaient avec vélocité de petits insectes. Rien à dire, il était bien ici. Hermione était décidément bien stupide de faire si grand cas de ce cours, quant à Harry Et bien, Harry avait eu tort de la suivre. Ron se dit également que ce serait très agréable de ici avec lui. Peut-être parviendrait-il à le persuader de l'y accompagner. Ron se releva à regret et entreprit de traverser la haie dans l'autre sens. Ce fut particulièrement difficile, parce que les tiges et les branches avaient été repliées dans le sens contraire par la première traversée. Quand il en sortit enfin, il fut ébloui par un soleil trop chaud et trop piquant. Nul doute que le sous-bois était plus sympathique.  
  
Ron chercha alors à retrouver le groupe, ce qui fut relativement facile, parce que les élèves et leurs professeurs n'avaient pas beaucoup changé de place. Il se faufila parmi les élèves, jusqu'à Harry qui écoutait avec concentration Mrs Sprout qui parlait des nombreuses utilisations de la bryone dioïque dans les sorts de protection. Ron lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Harry se retourna et lui sourit.  
  
- Ah ! Tu es là ! Où avais-tu disparu ?  
  
Ron entraîna Harry un peu à l'écart.  
  
- J'étais dans le sous-bois là-bas, expliqua Ron en tendant le bras en direction de la haie. Il y a un endroit protégé très agréable. Viens donc voir.  
  
- Hé ! Mais ? protesta Harry, la bryone dioïque  
  
- Si cela t'intéresse, tu pourras toujours chercher dans un bouquin, non ? proposa son ami.  
  
- Tu as raison, accepta Harry, alors, où voulais-tu m'amener ?  
  
Ron lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la haie. Ils avaient tout un champ à traverser, mais personne ne se retourna et ne les aperçut s'éclipser. Arrivés devant la haie, Ron passa en premier et retint les branchages pour permettre à Harry de passer facilement.  
Puis il se retourna vers son ami pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Celui-ci venait de sortir de la haie et souriait largement.  
  
- Mais Comment as-tu eu l'idée de traverser le buisson ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Dans mon jardin, on a un buis qui forme une espèce de creux au milieu. J'ai voulu voir si ceux-ci étaient identiques. Ils ne le sont pas, comme tu vois, mais en les traversant, j'ai aperçu ce sous-bois.  
  
- On est bien ici, en effet, admit Harry, en regardant vers les cimes puis, à terre, le tapis de mousse et de lierre. Et c'est bien à l'ombre. Tu n'aimes pas trop le soleil, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est qu'étant roux, je prends facilement des coups de soleil, et tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, quand Mrs Pomfrey a essayé de m'en guérir ?   
  
- Oui, tu as eu pendant deux semaines des pustules à la place des taches de rousseur. C'était très cocasse.   
  
Ron lui donna une bourrade.  
  
- Mais bon, reprit Harry, je dois avouer que je te préfère comme cela, affirma-t-il, son regard fixé sur les pommettes de Ron, qui finit par en rougir un peu.  
  
Harry lui sourit. Il attrapa son ami par le bras et l'attira contre lui. Ses vêtements sentaient les herbes sèches. Il le serra plus fort et appuya son visage dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient tièdes et portaient également cette odeur de paille. Ron, qui jusqu'à là n'avait pas réagi, entoura Harry de ses bras.   
  
- En tout cas, dit celui-ci, merci d'avoir un peu insisté. Je ne suis pas sûr que le cours m'aurait plu autant que cela.  
  
- Et il n'en est pas sûr !! Il doute !! Quelle insulte ! s'exclama Ron d'un ton enjoué.  
  
- Eh oui, je me demande... La bryone tout de même Ca aurait été bien délirait Harry. J'aime bien les fleurs, moi   
  
- Attends ! dit tout à coup Ron, interrompant Harry dans ses élucubrations.   
  
Il se dirigea vers le trou dans la haie. Harry se leva pour le suivre.  
  
- Non, reste ici, lui dit Ron. Je reviens tout de suite.   
  
Harry se rassit et Ron traversa le buisson.  
  
Une fois de l'autre côté, il se mit debout et étudia la haie du regard. A cet endroit, elle était majoritairement recouverte de houblon, mais il y avait aussi de la clématite sauvage. Ron en tira une liane fleurie et en sectionna l'extrémité. Il l'enroula sur elle-même pour former un cercle, la tige formant une armature tout autour de laquelle s'ouvraient les fleurs. Il retraversa la haie.  
  
- Voilà pour toi, amateur de fleurs, dit joyeusement Ron en déposant la couronne de clématite sur la tête de son ami.  
  
- Merci, souffla Harry, touché tout de même par la plaisanterie. Ca mérite peut-être récompense, ajouta-t-il après un instant de feinte réflexion, et il donna un long baiser à son ami.  
  
- Wow. Je crois que je vais t'offrir plus souvent des fleurs !  
  
Il s'arracha des bras de Harry et s'assit à proximité. Harry fit de même. Ron le regardait en coin, avec un petit sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.  
  
- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?  
  
- Et bien ? Je n'ai plus le droit d'admirer mon adorable copain fleuri ?  
  
- Quoi ? 'Adorable copain fleuri' ? Mais c'est ri-di-cule ! s'esclaffa Harry. Attends, tu vas voir !  
  
Harry mis les mains au sol pour se relever. A peine l'avait-il fait que Ron le fit basculer en arrière, sur la mousse.  
  
- Hé ! Ron ! Lâche-moi !  
  
- Vraiment ? demanda Ron.  
  
Harry fit mine de réfléchir.  
  
- Non. Surtout pas !!  
  
Ron éclata de rire. Il se laissa glisser par terre et se tint sur les coudes, au-dessus de Harry, qui lui passa un bras autour du cou pour l'attirer plus près.  
  
- Bon, le taquina Harry, si tu ne te décides pas, je retourne écouter le cours.  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, Ron garda un air outré, mais il ne put dissimuler longtemps son amusement.  
  
- Tu abuses, Harry rit-il, et il se pencha vers son ami pour l'embrasser. Une fois qu'il eut commencé, il lui fut absolument impossible de s'arrêter, tellement Harry était ravissant sous sa couronne de fleurs blanches.  
  
Harry riait entre les baisers.  
  
Tout à coup, le genou de Ron glissa sur la mousse et il perdit l'équilibre. Harry se releva un peu, en s'appuyant sur son coude, ou plutôt essaya de le faire, mais en fut empêché par Ron qui s'était relevé et revenait à la charge.  
  
- Peut-être ferais-tu mieux d'arrêter, suggéra Harry, à moitié convaincu seulement. Il paraît qu'on est en excursion scolaire.  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai Peut-être admit Ron quand il eut réussi à reprendre son sérieux.  
  
Il regardait Harry qui était resté étendu sur le dos et qui souriait largement.  
  
- Tu avais raison, dit Harry à voix basse, c'était sans conteste mieux que le cours de botanique. Je ne me sens même pas coupable de l'avoir manqué. Ce sont les circonstances qui  
  
- Heh Les circonstances  
  
  
  
  
Peu de temps après, Ron et Harry se décidèrent à rechercher leur groupe. Ils passèrent de l'autre côté de la haie. Avant de s'en éloigner, Harry arracha une liane de clématite et se demanda s'il devait en orner son ami, histoire de se venger, où s'il valait mieux utiliser la liane pour l'étrangler. Comme il était de très bonne humeur, il opta pour la première solution.  
  
  
  
Quand ils rejoignirent le groupe, Mrs Sprout parlait justement de la clématite sauvage.  
  
- Outre ses aspects magiques, la clématite est aussi appréciée pour ses aspects ludiques. On peut en faire des paniers, la fumer comme un cigare, et les petites filles aiment bien s'en faire des couronnes, mais vous êtes sans doute toutes trop vieilles pour cela, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Soudain, elle aperçut Harry et Ron qui se tenait à proximité et écoutaient, l'air amusé.  
  
Mrs Sprout éclata de rire.  
  
- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, dit-elle en souriant. Il devait y avoir de l'herbe du Parnasse dans le petit déjeuner, ce matin  
  
  
  
  
***FINIS***  



End file.
